


[Podfic] Backstage

by aranel_parmadil



Series: What Did You Think About [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men in tights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Backstage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts), [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Backstage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318467) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> Added 13/12/15: Artwork is by periodicallychlorinated and can be found [here](http://periodicallychlorinated.tumblr.com/post/135119739827/for-aranel-parmadil-who-has-beautifully-read-more) on their tumblr.

 

Backstage: listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7c350g2a3m254v9/Backstage_-_Chryse.mp3)


End file.
